Our Loves and Lives
by funkaymunkay
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha did something a few months ago and Inuyasha is suspicious of the consequences (one of them being is Kagome pregnant?). Also Inuyasha has been thinking for a while now and knows he loves Kagome and Kikyo equally as much and wants both o


**Inside Summary**- Kagome and Inuyasha did something a few months ago and Inuyasha is suspicious of the consequences (one of them being is Kagome pregnant?). Also Inuyasha has been thinking for a while now and knows he loves Kagome and Kikyo equally as much and wants both of them. His conclusions come to see if they both will marry him. But Kikyo wants something else and why does Inuyasha act so dumb sometimes? Find out here!

**AN**- Hey you guys, this is just a random story I wrote out that was actually in my dream. Yes, I wrote this the next morning after having a dream about it ; So just to warn you, if things don't make sense my twisted dreams just don't have a beginning to an end but I'll try to root out those problems before I post the chapters. Oh yeah, I listened to Taking Back Sunday- A Decade Under the Influence on repeat for a billion times while I typed this so expect some grammatical errors ; … If you want to know the whole dream (some parts on here are changed because I don't know if they are allowed or not (AO ratings) and some I just didn't know how to describe on here. Hope you enjoy this chapter in its zany freaky goodness!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Inuyasha.

Our Loves and Lives 

As beautiful as the sunset was at the moment; sinking fast with its waves of colors flooding all over the sky while the night started its run, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little moody. The white haired dog demon was seen to be brooding and restlessly turning about on his tree while Sango and Kagome unloaded camp. Miroku had temporarily left them to go lend his services in the far north and Shippo quietly lay sleeping. Miroku had mentioned something about 'a dangerous plague occurring and dozens of exorcisms needed to be done' in the north. Inuyasha said he didn't care about the monk but right before he left wished him good luck in his own way of 'Yeah, er, don't let anything happen to ya…! You have Sango and all here, so come back soon or if I catch you getting all pervy then don't expect to live another day!' Kagome wished him well and gave him a first aid kit and rations to last him for however long he was going to be needed there. Sango, at first looked as if she was going to cry, Miroku could sense it. It was true, she had silently cried the night before and had called out his name in her bad dreams of him leaving her forever or worse, dying.

Nearly everyone in the Inuyasha group knew that Sango and Miroku liked each other, it was after all pretty obvious. Miroku's groping action was devoted to Sango almost all the time when he felt his 'urges' to do so. That would, indefinitely receive him a hot burning sensation of a Sango-powered hand slap (A-N: Can't help it but, "INTRODUCING THE NEW and IMPROVED, SANGO-POWERED HAND SLAP! SPHS can handle all your dirty lechs in seconds!…). What could he say; he enjoyed it no matter how much it hurt. Surprisingly, Miroku took Sango by the waist before she could resist and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. The kiss felt so right, to Sango and Miroku both but in a matter of seconds the realization came to them that they were giving a show to a stunned and a bit drooling Inuyasha, a very happy Kagome, a purring Kirara, and a very confused Shippo. A few moments later everyone said their byes and Miroku left leaving everyone to still think about the kiss in the back of their minds. Sango wasn't really embarrassed, she was feeling a bit flushed as her cheeks showed and she felt a little burning sensation in her abdomen. Shippo still didn't understand what was going on and Inuyasha was about to beat the crap out of him if he didn't shut up.

The sun was almost completely gone but you could still see a little of its parading colors following its lead. Inuyasha still sat there in awe, not because of the ever-darkening sky but because of the events that took under recent times… about Kagome and him… Yeah, they had advanced in A LOT of places but… she seemed to be hiding something of it. The thing was awhile back, it was his 'peak time' one night and he got a little wild… leading one thing to another for him and Kagome. Inuyasha scratched his head and punched himself for being such an idiot and doing that to Kagome. Of course he knew that both of them enjoyed it and no one else knew they did it, but he couldn't help but think something was going to happen and he had his list of suspicions always ready. His first was, that he would be expecting kids… in the next few months or so… Inuyasha could _smell_ that time of month with the girls but still, his instincts told him things and plus his eyesight as well. Kagome seemed to be packing a few pounds and acting a little out of character… Well, Inuyasha figured in his mind that he should confront her about this but his brain begged not to, remembering his previous failed encounters. One such encounter played in his head and he winced at the thought…-Though Sequence Begins- Inuyasha walks up to Kagome and pulls her a bit to look at him, 'Err, Hey Kagome...' Kagome looks at him and gives him a look saying 'What Inuyasha?' He nods back at knowing that she's acknowledged his presence and that now might be a good time to ask. 'Well, I uh need to um, ask you err well something..' 'Go on Inuyasha, I'm listening…' He tries desperately to find a way to leave this too uncomfortable situation but it seems he is doomed. 'What is it Inuyasha?' Kagome starts pounding her foot as if she was getting really agitated, and the looks she starts giving Inuyasha confirmed this thought. This half demon was in a hell of a lot of trouble if he didn't serve the question right now. His brain put out a question in the urgency of getting out of a Kagome beating, a severe beating especially now days, where Kagome uses her fists and feet at him instead of 'Sit Boy.' 'Uh… HEY KAGOME, YOU'VE BEEN PACKING A FEW POUNDS I NOTI-' Inuyasha just noticed what he was saying; he was ultimately making his own grave. A look of terror came on his face as he saw what Kagome was about to say, about a million times over, here it came... "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was right, he got sat by Kagome a million times over too and his back sort've got a bit, twisted for a couple of weeks.

Thought Sequence Over- Inuyasha rose and knew that he loved Kagome and whatever the consequence, he'd love her always and make sure she was safe. As he regained his posture completely, he heard an ever so familiar sound. It was the most beautiful sound he had heard in his life. This sound was his calling, the one that controlled his sweet senses. In a moments' time, Inuyasha was off hurriedly towards to the location of the sugary noise. No one back at the Inuyasha camp had heard it, which eliminated the problem of him coming with others, all because it was specially made for Inuyasha's ears, and his ears only.

After nearly ten minutes of leaping and jumping great heights, Inuyasha entered a hot spring and saw who it was who called him. It was Kikyo, and his mind went through a lot of memories. While he went back to his quick recollection of the things they did when they were together, a goofy smile appeared on his face. Kikyo smiled at him as well and motioned for him to come closer to her. Inuyasha straightened up and removed the goofy smile with a warm one, he had missed Kikyo and it was apparent that no matter how hard he tried to forget her his longing and wanting for her grew. He knew what Kagome would do and what Kikyo would not do. It seemed this time he was very prepared with a plan to go at it with. Inuyasha walked towards her and looked down at her chocolate brown eyes still smiling to her warmly.

The priestess stood up from her sitting position and gently took his hands from his sides and put them in hers. Their hands held tight to each other's and they warmly embraced the other and stayed like that for a while as old nostalgia started.

"I died hating you! My soul cannot move from that spot. So long, as you are alive, I cannot rest!"

"_When I was alive... I had wanted to do this."_

_"Inuyasha, you're around, aren't you? Why don't you come out? "_

_"Tomorrow at dawn, I'll come here... bringing the Shikon no Tama. "_

" _Naraku, you bastard... "_

"Inuyasha...your life is mine... I won't give it to anybody... "

_"Inuyasha, you and I look alike. Since you're Half-Youkai... "_

"I can't show weakness to anybody. I mustn't be indecisive. Because Youkai would use it against me. "

Their embrace tightened and a saddened Inuyasha looked as if he was going to cry but if asked about this on another time he'd claim it was the hot springs doing this to his sensitive eyes. Without another moment, Inuyasha was the first to speak still not letting go from their hug, "Kikyo… I love you still, but… I love Kagome too…' Without waiting and looking for her reaction he started again, "I want to be with you… and her for as long as I live. I can't bear to lose you again nor her…" Kikyo looked up at him, still with that warming smile and glazed eyes. "You see Inuyasha, I don't know if it will work out or not…" Inuyasha let go of their hug and put his hands around her waist. He looked intently into her eyes and grew closer to her nose and nuzzled her with her nose and gave her a kiss on the lips. "It will, I'm sure of it! It's something I don't say ever but love will conquer. I won't neglect any of you nor her, I promise this. Trust me."

Inuyasha was about to give her another kiss but she looked up at him and spoke softly. "That's not something I'd worry about, but there was a reason why I called you here… You see, I didn't expect this to happen so I intended that maybe you could bear me a child…" Inuyasha was stunned but started chuckling a bit. "I heard that you had done Kagome, and were very good at it too… Everyone was saying you received a ten out of ten in that department…" Kikyo couldn't help but blush a deep shade of red while Inuyasha started twitching madly. "And well, we never really got to _that_ part during the time of our relationship, so we didn't actually… um… how to say this, y'know… 'Exchange love'." Kikyo felt like laughing so hard after saying this. She felt like she was gonna fall on the floor laughing her head off and she did. Inuyasha, on the other hand, just felt that he was going to die from humiliation, but before that he was going to find out who was the loser who spread word of his…. Um... 'Encounters of the Kagome kind" that one night… Kikyo continued laughing while clutching his shoulder with one of her hands for support while the other hand was wrapped around her heaving stomach. He was going to slaughter that SOB for spreading the word! This was surely a sight to see.

**AN**- Hope that was funny. I thought so, but I'm just strange that way. D


End file.
